13 Dead End Drive
by poprika
Summary: Kai's friend has just passed away. Now, her millions of dollars are out for the taking. 13 people will fight over it, but only one can have it. Who will it be? Characters include: Kai, Tyson, Ray, Tala & Mariah. Yaoi TalaKai
1. The Beginning

Taiy-Chan: Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't start any more stories for the time being... But I couldn't help it! Up at the cottage, me and my friends played this game called 13 Dead End Drive. Dunno if you guys have played it before, but we thought it was fun.

Basically, in the game, this old lady dies and there are 12 people that can inherit her money. You go through the game trying to kill people and be the last one standing.

That's where I got the idea for this story from!

It will be a pretty short story, probably no more than 12 chapters. The chapters are going to be relatively short as well, because I'm going to end every chapter after someone dies.

So, I hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

_Letter_

"**Other end of the phone"

* * *

**

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Invitation

* * *

**_

_My Friends,_

_  
As you have surely heard, our dear Pauline has recently passed away. She did not die because of any illness, or any drug. She was killed by a sugar overdose._

_We know that you have suffered greatly, but we only ask one favor of you. _

_Pauline's family's one hundred million dollars need a home. Her only family is her grandmother, who is too old to be able to keep the money. _

_You are invited to come to Thirteen Dead End Drive to discuss who is to take this money home._

_Come to the house by 7:00pm tonight.

* * *

_

Reading over the letter once again, Kai frowned. What was this anyways? Pauline couldn't possibly be dead... His life long friend...

This must be some sort of crazy joke.. Never the less, he might as well go. It could prove to be fun.

Kai grinned.

"I wonder who else will be there?"

* * *

Michelle stared at the letter in her hand, reading it over again for the fourth time.

What in all hells?

She jumped when the phone rang, shaking her head and answering it.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Miche!"**

"Emily! Did you get the letter?"

"**Yeah! What do you think it means? Pauline can't be dead, right?"**

"I don't know, but we better go over there to keep her house in one piece all the same."

"**Right. But shouldn't you stay home then?"**

"Why?"

"**Well, you said we had to protect her house... You being there... Well, we don't want you setting it on fire or anything..."**

"SHUT UP! I'm not THAT klutzy!"

"**Uh..."**

"Grrrr! Whatever. I'll see you there"

Michelle slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"I'm not that klutzy." she repeated, accidentally knocking over her drink. She glared at the spot where it was on the ground, the juice spreading over the carpet.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Tala shook his head, scrunching up the letter and throwing it into the garbage.

"Stupid prank."

"Tala!" Tala's head shot up as his mother ran into the room. "I heard the news!" she said, her long red hair flying around her face. "Pauline is dead! Finally! All of her money will be ours!"

Tala sweatdropped.

"Mom, she can't possibly-"

"You must go to the house tonight and get that money no matter what!"

"Mom, I don't want her money! I actually liked her! She was my step sister!"

"And then you will come back, and we will be rich!"

Tala jumped to his feet.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" he shouted.

His mother whacked him over the head.

"Don't talk to me like that, Tala. Now get to your room and get ready for tonight." she said, pushing him towards the hallway.

"Mom! I said---"

"Go on!"

"ALRIGHT THEN! I'll go to the stupid... whatever it is." Tala huffed, stomping up to his room, muttering to himself about insane mothers and something about an asylum...

"That's my boy." his mother said, looking lovingly after her son.

* * *

Ray gasped as he read the letter he just got out of the mailbox. He sat in front of one of the stalls in the barn and read it again.

"How could this have happened?" he asked out loud, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

The horse that was occupying the stall behind the raven haired man pocked his head out, nuzzling Ray's long hair.

Ray reached a hand up and stroked the horse's neck.

"She was one of the best riders I've ever taught." he sighed."I must go and make sure her money falls into the right hands."Ray said, nodding.

* * *

Mariah wiped tears from her eyes, hiccuping as she put the letter in her pocket.

"So Mrs. Smith is dead... Her beautiful hair! Will I never be able to cut it again?" She broke into sobs, dabbing her face with a brightpurple handkerchief.

"Ah well." she said, tossing her pink hair over her shoulder. "At least I have a chance at getting all that money! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Lisa sat down on her couch, still reading the letter she just received. When she was done, she stared out into the distance.

And then it hit her.

"OH MY GOD! PAULINE IS DEAD!" she screamed running to the kitchen and throwing her arms around her mom.

"Mom! Pauline is dead!" she cried, sobbing into her mother's shirt.

Andrea put her arms around her daughter and stroked her brown hair.

"Pauline? You mean that fourteen year old girl you used to baby sit?" she asked. Lisa nodded.

"Oh sweety... How did she die?" Andrea asked.

"S...Sugar overdose..." Lisa chocked, bursting into tears again.

Her mother frowned.

"Sugar overdose?" she repeated. Lisa nodded her head again.

"O...okaaayyy..."

"I have to go to her house tonight to help decide who will inherit her money." Lisa explained, letting go of her mom and handing her the letter.

Andrea read over the letter quickly.

"Alright then, I'll drive you over."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

"Doctor?" Beauregarde looked up from his paperwork as his secretary strode over to his desk.

"Ah, yes my dear Sally?" he said, putting down his pen and clasping his hands together on the desk.

Sally blushed.

"Um, well, this letter just came for you." she said, shyly handing the envelope over to the doctor.

"To Dr. Beauregarde III... Hmmm. Yes.. Oh dear... Ooooh..." he muttered as his eyes landed on the part about the money.

"Her millions of dollars!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. The secretary couldn't sworn that she saw a couple of his grey strands fall to the ground.

"Do I have any patients tonight?" he asked Sally. The woman shook her head.

"Good, good." Beauregarde said, smiling.

After tonight, his doctoring days could be over!

"And all the girls will be mine..." he whispered, rubbing his hands together.

Pervert.

* * *

A short, chubby, curly haired woman sat in her classroom, looking over the letter one of her students just handed to her.

She wore a red vest and black shirt underneath that was about five sizes too small. Her dark pants had white chalk all over it from where she wiped her hands.

French posters lined the wall. Projects were hung up here and there.

"Pauline is dead?" she muttered. Lookingover the letter, she spotted something very nice indeed..."Money? ...Lots of money?" She smiled an evil smile, her too-high painted eyebrows raising up to her hair line. "FORMIDABLE!"

* * *

Taiy-Chan: There you have it. The first chapter to 13 Dead End Drive. You will meet Tyson and Poopsie in the next chapter. Remember, the chaps are going to be around this long, okay? So.. review please and tell me what you think! 


	2. One Down

Taiy-Chan: And, here's another chapter to 13 Dead End Drive!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I don't own Beyblade or the game, 13 Dead End Drive.

P.S. French Translations at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_Falling from the Sky_

_

* * *

_

Twelve people sat around a long, polished wood table. They glanced around, as if they were waiting for something, or someone.In front of each of them, was a card with their name..

Kai, Tyson, Tala, Emily, Michelle, Mariah, Lisa, Ray, Beauregarde, Hickory and Provenche.

A cat jumped up onto the table, peering into the faces of those around it.

On it's name tag around it's neck it read: Poopsie. One of the guest's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

The butler stood to the side of the table, his long nose jutting out from his face.

Kai sighed, leaning back in his chair. What exactly were they waiting for?

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, each guest covered their eyes, shielding it form the blinding glow. As sudden as it appeared, the light was gone.

When the guests opened their eyes, they found that a letter had been placed in front of them.

Looking around, seeing if the others would open theirs, they slowly picked up the envelope.

Inside, it read:

_Dear quests,__  
Thank you for coming. It is very much appreciated. Though now, you are on your own._

_Somewhere in this house, Pauline's bank card is hidden in a small dark envelope. With it, you will find the code to access her account._

_First person to get possession of this card, by any means necessary, wins._

The people(and cat) looked around at each other, the words sinking in.

Just as the clock struck seven thirty, the guests were out of their seats and running down the many corridors, frantically searching for the card.

* * *

Outside, a black and white vehicle pulled up in the driveway. 

The car switched off and the driver stepped out.

Detective Craven brushed her chestnut hair from her face, looking up to peer at the large house in front of her.

"Who ever is in there shall be taken to the police station, those are my orders." she muttered.

Walking to the front of her police car, Detective Craven eyed the many stone.

She frowned, counting the number of rocks embedded into the ground, leading up to the mansion's door.

"Thirteen." she grumbled, taking a step onto the first stone. "Freaky."

Right when her foot landed on that one stone, a couple of kids ran by, throwing rocks at one another.

As Mrs. Craven turned to tell them to stop, one particularly large rock came flying at her head, toppling her over and efficiently knocking her out, her body sprawled out across that first stone.

* * *

**_The Detective moves up one space.

* * *

_**Emily and Michelle ran downstairs, weaving through the corridors with expert ease. Finally, they came to a stop, turning to face one another. 

"Oh my God. I can't believe Mrs. Provenche is here." Michelle growled.

"That stupid bitch. Who invited her?" Emily hissed, hands balling into fists.

Michelle shrugged.

"While we're on that topic, who invited any of us?"

"You have a point."

"The letter says we can win by any means possible." Michelle recited. Emily nodded.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Michelle smirked.

Emily caught the look in her friend's eye and grinned also.

"We gonna kill that Crack Head?" the blond asked, using their old nickname for Provenche.

Michelle's smile turned evil.

"Damn right."

The two started cackling, their evil laughs echoing off the stone walls. Just outside the windows, lightning flashed.

Provenche better watch out.

* * *

Kai moved through the maze of hallways with ease, not bothering to run like the others did. 

He knew this house like the back of his hand, thanks to the many times he had visited here.

Kai shook his head.

'_Now,' _he thought. _'Where would Pauline hide her-'_

Turning a corner, his thoughts were cut sort as he ran into someone else, both people taking a step back and clutching their head.

Being the first to recover, Kai let his arms fall to his side and looking up at the other, about to apologize.. When he realized just who it was.

He scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Oh not you." he said.

Tala lifted his head, growling at the other teen.

"Got a problem?" He demanded.

Kai snorted.

Tala sighed, rolling his eyes. He and Kai never really got along.

"Do you really believe she's dead?" he asked, glancing at the blue haired boy beside him.

Kai shook his head.

"Please. She's not really dead, she's ju-"

He was cut off as a huge crash sounded through the house. Tala and Kai froze.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

In a different part of the house, Ray turned onto yet another hallway. 

"I have no clue where I'm going." he groaned.

Hearing approaching footsteps, he spun around, black hair whipping behind him.

He came face to face with a short, chubby woman, her dark, curly hair and too-high painted eyebrows making him cringe and back away.

Always the polite one, he decided to introduce himself.

"H-hello there, I'm Ray, Pauline's old riding instructor." he said.

"Ahh," The other woman(?) nodded her head. "Je'mappelle Mme. Provenche(1). I was her French teacher." she smiled. "Do you know any French?"

Ray sweatdropped. What a weird lady.

"Well," he began, staring as her eyebrows rose so high he thought they would fall off any minute.

Provenche noticed this and smiled.

"Je vous promets, ceux-ci suis mes vrais sourcils.(2)" she said.

Ray raised an eyebrow(that didn't go up to his hairline, btw.)

Provenche smiled.

"What did I say there? Will you tell me? Can you tell me? FORMIDABLE!"

Ray jumped, the sudden shout startling him. He looked up, Provenche was grinning at him like an idiot.

He slowly backed away.

Ray opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

"You see, there are many different verbs in French, much like English. For example: Poulet.. Wait... that's not a verb. Let's see... Je mange un poulet. That means: I eat a chicken..."

Ray's brows furrowed.

"Oh wait.." Provenche rambled. "Poulet means fish right? Or does it mean chicken. Go look it up!"

_'And she calls herself a French teacher?'_

"Look, Madam, I really have to go..."

But the short lady grabbed his arm.

"Non! Rei, je vous enseignerais la langue la plus romantique au monde ! Français !(3)" she shouted.

Ray's eyes widened.. Was she.. flirting with him.

Ray yanked his arm back, turning his back to the lady and running away, halfway down the hall, he stopped. He couldn't resist saying one more thing...

"Oi!" he exclaimed, getting Provenche's attention. He smirked, and yelled over his shoulder in perfect French... "Tu es fol delierient fou(4)! Aussi, Est-ce que, ces vos vrais cheveux ou un carniche sont se reposent-ils sur votre tête ?(5)" Laughing, he continued to run down the hall, soon disapearing out of sight, leaving a very confused Mme. Provenche to figure out what he just said.

* * *

Tyson skipped down the hall, looking around him as he went. 

Turning a corner, a scent caught his attention.

He sniffed.

"FOOD!" he shouted, running in to the source of the smell.

* * *

**_How is he associated to me, you ask? Meh, he's just some dude that somehow got a letter. Not my fault._

* * *

**

Tyson ran through the main hall, stopping right smack in the middle of it, searching around with his nose, trying to pick up the scent again.

That was when he heard a crack.

Looking up, the last thing he saw were a bunch of shining crystals before the chandalier smashed into him, causing his world to go dark.

* * *

_Oh, and a word of caution, this house is full of traps. Don't let your guard down._

_Good luck, and good night._

_Lady Flame.

* * *

_

**One Down.

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: Well, that was longer than expected. Hoped you guys liked.

Yup, Tyson is dead. Sorry all you Tyson lovers out there. Oh, and here are the translations to the French spoken in this chapter:

(1): "My name is Madam Provenche"

(2): "I promise you, these are my real eyebrows." (Provenche)

(3): "Ray, I will teach you the world's language of romance! French!" (Provenche)

(4): "You are stark raving mad!" (Ray)

(5): "Also, is that your real hair or is a poodle sitting on your head?" (Ray)

**Thanks goes out to theElemental ofWind for the French sentences. You're the best!**

Just who is Lady Flame?

You will have to wait and find out!

Review!


	3. Two Down, Three Down

Taiy-Chan: Hey you guys! I'm back with another chapter of 13 Dead End Drive! What kind of insanity will I think up this time?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**_Chapter Three_ **

**Bye, Bye Poopsie**

* * *

Kai and Tala glanced around them, trying to find the source of the loud sound that just shook the big house.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, what were you going to say? Is Pauline dead?" Tala demanded, hands on his hips and glaring at the blue haired boy.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know… But you were going to tell me where she was."

Kai crossed his arms over his chest.

"Never mind." He said, looking around him. "I have to get going. I have to find that card before anyone else does…"

Tala stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Do you have any clue where she'd hide it?" The red head asked.

"I have a few guesses."

"Look, Kai. I don't have anything against Pauline. I don't think she's dead and I don't want anyone to get her money when it's not theirs. I'm not going to take it for myself either, though that insane thing I call a mother wants me too." Tala said, leaning against the hallway's red wall.

Kai eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you getting at…?"

Tala sighed as he pushed himself off the wall, turning to face the crimson-eyed teen.

"Let's work together." Kai just stared at him like he was an idiot. Which is what Kai thought he was.

"Don't look at me like that! Look, we both know this house like the back of our hands and we both know Pauline well. If we work together, we'll be able to find her bank card before anyone else."

Kai hesitated, then, his shoulders slumped and he dropped his arms to the side.

"Fine."

As the two boys turned down the next corridor, they didn't notice the shadow that followed them…

* * *

Michelle poked her head around a door, looking both ways before motioning behind her and walking out onto the hallway.

Emily followed her, looking left and right. When finding that the hallway was empty, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew that secret passage leading to the fourth floor would come in handy!" Michelle cried, grinning widely.

Emily shook her head.

"I don't see Provenche anywhere." She said, glancing around her again.

"I can smell her fear! BOW TO ME! MY SERVENTS OF DARKNESS! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Michelle ran around in circles, waving her arms in the air and cackling madly.

Emily sweat dropped and slowly backed away, pressing herself against the stone door behind her.

Eventually, Michelle got dizzy and started to loose her balance. Still waving her arms in the air, she stumbled her way over to the window, leaning against the sill.

"MICHELLE!" Emily screamed, making the said girl jump.

"What the hell is your problem!" the brown haired girl demanded, glaring at the blond.

Emily pointed behind the curly haired girl and covered her mouth in horror.

"T-the vase!"

Michelle spun around. Sure enough, she had accidentally leant against what looked like a million dollar vase…

"WHO THE HELL LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN?" Michelle shouted, reaching out to try and catch the vase as it fell through the window.

_CRASH_

"Fuck."

* * *

Mrs. Craven slowly got to her feet, swaying slightly and clutching her head.

'_Damn kids.'_ She thought darkly, stumbling forwards and onto the next stone on the pathway.

"WHO THE HELL LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN!" the detective's head snapped up at the shout, seeing a huge vase flying out of one of the top windows of the house and falling down.. down..

"Oh shit." Mrs. Craven muttered.

Mrs. Craven fell down in a heap on the second stone as the vase smashed against her head.

* * *

_**The Detective moves up one space.

* * *

**_

Kai sighed as they turned down yet another hallway.

"Where are we going anyways?" he questioned, glaring at the back in front of him.

"We're going to her room at the top of the mansion." Tala said over his shoulder.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Like she would hide it in such an obvious place." He grumbled.

Kai's eyes widened, his body tensed and he froze in place.

They were being watched.

Slowly, he turned around, glancing down the dark hallway they just walked down; he turned to the front again, walking quickly to catch up to Tala.

Staying close to the red head's side, he looked around him again.

"Do you feel that?" he whispered, a shiver running down his spine.

"Feel what? You pressing up against me? What's your problem anyways?" Tala demanded.

Kai seemed to ignore the jibe.

"There's someone watching us.." he muttered, eyes wide, practically gluing himself to the red head's side.

Tala shook his head as the rounded a corner…

"Hello, my pretties."

* * *

Lisa skipped through the living room, singing a song to herself and grinning widely.

"La, la, la, la…" then, her eyes spotted something very nice indeed.

"KITTY!" she cried, diving down and grabbing the white ball of fur.

She stood up again, holding the cat out in front of her.

"Awe, what a cute kitty. I will call you Mr. Snuggles. We will be BEST friends!" she squealed, hugging the cat to her chest.

Poopsie struggled furiously. No way would he be stuck with this insane girl!

Lisa spun around, throwing the cat in the air and catching him.

"I bet mom will love you… We already have to other cats… You guys can be friends!" Lisa sang, laughing loudly.

Poopsie's ears pricked. Two other cats she said?

"Their names are Kasha and Tia. Though Tia is mean to me and bites me… She sent my dad to the hospital once…" Lisa, stopping spinning, much to Poopsie's relief, and looked thoughtfully out the window.

Poopsie's amber eyes widened. Two FEMALE cats? Oh, this was good.

"I can't carry you around all night, Mr. Snuggles!" Lisa said, holding the cat at arms length, staring into his eyes.

Poopsie struggled in her grasp, afraid that the brunette was going to drop her any second.

Lisa sighed.

"I guess I'll have to leave saving Pauline's money for someone else to do... I mean, what can be more important than a little Mr. Snuggles all by himself in some big old house?"

Poopsie rolled his eyes. Great, she was rambling.

Lisa shrugged, going back to the main hall and opening the front door.

"Bye, bye house! Take care of Pauline!" she called, before heading out and closing the door behind her.

As she walked down the stone pathway, she tripped over something on the ground on the second stone.

"Whoops. Wonder what that was…Meh."

* * *

_**Two Down**_

* * *

Taiy-Chan: And there you go! The third chapter to 13 Dead End Drive! I know, a little short but I told you to expect it AND I wrote this at school... So...

Review please!

I'm going to try and update F Fusion again soon, hopefully before my birthday (October 27th)

See you guys later!

Who is the person that Tala and Kai ran into? Will Michelle and Emily succeed in killing Provenche? Will Poopsie survive with Lisa? Find out in the next chapter of…

13 DEAD END DRIVE!


	4. Four Down

Taiy-Chan: I've realized that I haven't updated this for about…three months? I've decided to add some Tala/Kai in this, so there's gonna be yaoi in this story. Hope you guys don't mind! Also, I made a mistake in the third chapter. At the end, it should be 'Three Down' instead of 'Two Down' because both Lisa and Poopsie left.

So, here's the much awaited 4th chapter of 13 Dead End Drive

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own the game 13 Dead End Drive or Beyblade.

Warnings: Language, a lecherous old man and yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**And Down We Go…

* * *

**_

Old Hickory sat at the very table they all started at. He didn't know anything about this house other than its garden, being the plant's caretaker and such. He sighed, resting his wrinkled face in his hands. Hickory's aged eyes looked up at the beautiful bouquet of black roses in the middle of the polished wood table. There was an envelope attached to one of the flower's pointed stems, its surface blank and without a name.

'_Must've been from one of Ms. Pauline's relatives.'_ Hickory mused.

Suddenly, the old man jumped up onto his chair, striking a heroic pose.

"I will get Ms. Pauline's money if my life depends on it!" He cried, his grey eyes twinkling with determination. "Everyone! Fear me! Bow to me! Sing to me and read to me because my eye-sight is not what it used to be!" he shouted. "Beware of ol' Hickory! Mwuahahahah!"

But his tear-jerking speech was met with silence, as if the mansion's very furniture was sweat-dropping.

* * *

Emily sighed, turning down yet another dark hallway. Michelle trailed guiltily after her, pouting and dragging her feet.

"I'm _not_ a klutz, I'm _not_ a klutz!" she muttered repeatedly under her breath.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Keep repeating that and it _just_ might come true, Michelle." She drawled, rounding a corner.

The blonde haired girl only just dodged in time as a tall figure ran past her. She gasped, stumbling back a few steps as she heard Michelle let out an ear-piercing scream. Emily covered her ears, wincing.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Emily frowned, making her way back over to her friend. Michelle didn't have a voice that deep…

Ray smiled sheepishly as he helped Michelle to her feet, laughing nervously as the brown haired girl cursed under her breath.

"You're Ray, aren't you?" Emily said, coming to stand next to them.

The black haired boy nodded, releasing Michelle's hand to lean against the wall, panting for breath still after his sprint up the many stairs of the house.

Michelle finally got over her shock of being barrelled into and turned to the newcomer, looking him over.

"Hey…" she said slyly. "You're hot."

Emily smacked her forehead and Ray laughed breathlessly.

"You think so…?" Ray asked modestly.

Michelle flattened her eyes.

"I wouldn't of said it if I wasn't telling the truth, stupid." She said.

"Michelle…" Emily muttered, shaking her head. "Will you get your mind out of the gutter for once? I think Pauline has rubbed off on you."

Michelle displayed her maturity by sticking out her tongue at the other girl. Facing Ray again, she frowned, cocking her head to the side.

"Just why were you running so fast?" she questioned.

Ray smiled. "I met up with this weird lady with really high eyebrows who was trying to teach me French." He explained.

Emily and Michelle gasped.

"You saw Mme. Provenche!" They shouted.

Ray nodded, looking between the two, confused.

"Where'd she go!" they demanded, leaning in and pushing their faces towards the neko-jin's.

Ray backed up, stopping when he hit the blood red walls behind him.

"Uhh, she was back down on the third floor last time I saw her." He said, pointing in the direction he came.

"Thank you, Ray!" Emily said quickly, racing down the hallway.

Michelle ran after her, calling over her shoulder.

"We'll see you later, Mr. Hot-Guy!"

Ray chuckled, shaking his head.

"Pauline had some very strange friends when she was alive."

* * *

Tala and Kai froze eyes slowly travelling up from the bottom of pressed, black business pants to a perfectly white dress shirt under a dark tux-like over-coat. Finally, ice blue and bloody crimson met pale features, plastic skin and spotless white hair with a shining smile to boot.

Kai uncharacteristically edged behind his companion, clutching the back of the red haired's shirt. Tala didn't seem to mind though, his attention focused on the old man in front of them.

One word came instantly to their minds.

'_Botox….'_

And yes, they were right. The man was obviously over sixty years old, but went to great lengths to look younger. Those lengths just happened to be plastic surgery. His skin was practically plastic and his smile was so lecherous that the two teens had to resist the urge to just turn tail and run.

The man's smile widened.

"Hello my pretties, my name is Dr. Beauregarde III and I am going to be your next Sugar Daddy!" he said in a low voice.

Tala and Kai backed away, but the man only followed them, laughing under his breath as he seemed to stalk them, like a lion and its prey.

"Don't be shy now, little ones. I only want to see if you really are as perfect underneath as you look with your clothes on…" he purred.

Tala just kept backing up, his ice blue eyes wide as sweat trickled down his face. Kai was behind him, jolting when his back met the blue walls behind him. He looked around frantically as Tala's back pressed against his chest and Beauregarde came ever closer.

They were trapped.

* * *

Detective Craven opened her bleary auburn eyes, blinking them as they blurred in and out of focus. What had happened this time? She had barely taken one step when she was brought her flat on her face once again.

Pulling herself to up, she knelt on the second stone, glancing around her. How long had she been out? Looking up at the sky didn't help at all, for the sun had long ago set and only the stars and the full moon ahead provided light. She got unsteadily to her feet, taking another step to stand on the third stone. Something moved in the corner of her eye and she looked up. Seeing nothing, she was about to take another step when she saw it again.

Glancing back at the eerie mansion in front of her, she squinted, what was that in the window…?

Her eyes widened as the moon's light shone on the glass she was staring at. A curly, dark brown head was sticking out of the window and the face slowly turned up to look at her. Ms. Craven's breath caught in her throat as her eyes met the other's. A pale, pale face with eyebrows as high as the sky was framed by the window. She shuddered. Freaky. But she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the sight, her body frozen in terror and mild disgust. Then, that face slowly split into a wide smile, the slanted eyes narrowing and the already high brows rising even higher.

Ms. Craven's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell on top of the third stone in a dead faint.

* * *

**The Detective moves up one space.

* * *

**

Beauregarde smiled as he closed in on the two shaking boys, his hands coming out in front of him, reaching for the pale faces of the teens. His fingers twitched at the fear in his eyes as heat pooled in his lower areas.

"Come with me, my pretties, and you'll never want to leave me again." He murmured deeply.

Kai shook his head in denial, pressing back against the hard wall behind him, white knuckles clutching Tala's shoulders. He gasped loudly as the wall suddenly gave behind him. He lost his balance and fell back, his grip on the red head bringing the other boy with him as they fell through the trap door, yells of surprise echoing off the walls.

Beauregarde let out an angry shout, running over to the wall the two boys had disappeared through as the secret door closed abruptly with a loud _snap_.

A dark figure watched this from above, smirking as it brushed a lock of brown hair fromits face.

"We can't have a freaky Botox-pedophile-man messing up two perfectly innocent guys, now can we?" she whispered, her dark smile widening and showing off pointed fangs. "Pauline would have my head if I ever let that happen."

* * *

Mariah ran through the hallways, opening random doors only to shake her pink head wildly and go onto the next. Where would Pauline hide her bank card?

She reached a four-way split and stopped in her rampage through the house, looking from one direction to the other. Great. She was lost.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Taking out her ever-present scissors, she cut her name into the walls of one of the hallways, nodding to herself before stuffing the scissors in her pocket, running down the corridor she marked. This way, she could always come back and pick a different direction without going down the same way twice.

Mariah smiled to herself.

_'I am so smart."_

* * *

Emily and Michelle sprinted down to the third floor, not stopping or slowing their pace as they ran through the hallways, looking left and right for their elusive French teacher. They finally came to a halt at a four-way split, gasping for breath.

"Hey, what's that?" Michelle said, pointing at a carving on one of the walls. "It says…. Mariah…."

Emily ignored her and brushed imaginary dirt off her pants.

"That way leads down to the stairs, we don't want to go there." She said, giving her friend a Look.

Michelle nodded almost violently, mouth forming a wide 'O'.

"Nope, wouldn't be very smart to go that way." She agreed.

Emily straightened, pointing down the hallway to their left.

"We go that way." She said, heading off down the corridor and disappearing around the corner.

"Wait!" Michelle cried, running back to the carving and taking out a pen, quickly writing 'sux' under the name. Running after her friend, she smiled to herself, laughing under her breath.

Being evil is so refreshing.

* * *

Reaching a set of long stairs, she looked back. Mariah hadn't seen any rooms for a while, so maybe she better go down.

"Let's go get us some money, Mariah!" she cried to the empty floor, running down the stairs.

Halfway down, though, something caught her foot and she fell, screaming to the ground below, hair products and scissors flying everywhere in her wake. When she landed at the bottom, she didn't get up.

* * *

**Four Down

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: Six pages. That's not too bad for this story! I hope you guys liked this chapter, tell me what you think!

So, now there're only nine people left, who will win and get Pauline's money? And will Detective Craven ever actually get to the door of the mansion? And just who is that freaky person that saved Kai and Tala? You will soon find out!

Stay tuned for the next chapter of…. 13 Dead End Drive!

Dun, dun, dun!


	5. Five Down

Taiy-Chan: I thought that it was about time I updated this story. Don't worry; the seventh chapter of Because of You will be up before Easter.

Hope you guys are ready for this! Who will go next?

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the characters.

Warnings: TalaKai in this chapter. If you don't like, just skip their scenes cause it get's pretty hot down there! Holy crap! This is rated teen, right!

BTW, I found this chapter a bit saner than the others. Am currently wondering if that's a good thing or a bad thing….

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Playing with Fire

* * *

**_

Kai and Tala tumbled down the cold, hard stairs behind the trap door, their hands reaching out for anything to stop their fall. They landed in a jumbled heap at the bottom andone groaned as he took the brunt of the fall.

Tala shook himself, bright stars spotting his vision. That had been unexpected, but he wasn't complaining. They had been in _big _trouble back there. The red head pulled himself up on his hands and knees, ice blue eyes looking down with mild concern at the one under him.

"You all right?" he asked.

Kai-having shut his eyes on impact- cracked one crimson orb open to glare at the other man before bringing a shaky hand to his head, rubbing the sore spot there.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I only fell down a thousand sets of stone stairs." He hissed. The sarcasm was so thick Tala wondered how he managed not to choke on it.

The red haired Russian rolled his eyes.

"Well, sooorry." He said.

Kai finally pried open both of his eyes, glaring heatedly at the one above him. Taking in the rumpled look of the red head, Kai fought down a blush.

"If you had just believed me when I said someone was coming, then this would've never happened." The blue haired boy growled and his cheeks were only flushed because of anger. _Anger._

Tala narrowed his cool eyes, sneering.

"All you did was cling to me like a scared little girl." He shot back.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

Their faces inched closer and closer together as the argument grew more heated. Their insults echoed off the stone walls of the secret hallway, steadily getting louder and louder. Finally, the two ran out of breath and retorts and lay there panting. Tala was braced on his hands on top of Kai, his ice blue eyes slowly traveling over the pale face.

Kai's crimson eyes rose to meet his and their gazes locked. A deep blush dawned on Kai's cheeks as he took in their position and the close proximity of their lips.

Tala was leaning forward, as if drawn by a magnet.

And he couldn't move away.

* * *

"AGH! We've been walking down these friggen halls for hours!" Michelle shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Emily walked calmly behind her, peeking into various rooms and glancing down empty hallways. She frowned, Michelle was right. How hard was it to find a French teacher? Especially one that had an afro for hair and eyebrows as high as the sky? It was almost disturbing to think that the woman may be anywhere around the house, prying on innocent victims. All the more reason as to why they should kill her. They were doing it for justice, really! The fact that Provenche was just as annoying as she was scary and the fact that she called Emily a boy was just a bonus.

"Where could that fake-French, eyebrow wielding maniac be!" Michelle cried, stopping to turn and face her blond friend.

"'Eyebrow wielding'?" Emily repeated, giving the brunette a flat look.

Michelle looked offended.

"What else would they be for?" she demanded.

Emily just sighed, shaking her head. She pointed down a dark hallway, passing Michelle to walk in front of her.

"Let's go down here. It's the only place we haven't checked yet." Emily said.

Michelle nodded, a strange feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

"Mwuahahahah…."

"Michelle, stop that."

"What are you talking about! It wasn't me!"

"Suuure, that's what they all say."

* * *

Ray sighed as he turned down another hallway. Who knew that mansions could be so much like a maze? Someone really needed to put a map up somewhere for unknowing visitors.

Distantly, the black haired teen heard shouting. His golden eyes rose from the carpeted floor.

"Wonder if they're in trouble…" he muttered, following the sound down yet another corridor.

He froze when he heard a throaty chuckle. Glancing over his shoulder, he couldn't find the owner of the voice. Then, it came again, seeming as if it was coming from all directions, bouncing off the empty walls.

"Wouldn't go that way if I were you." It said in a sultry woman voice. "There's a gay pedophile picking on little kiddies down there. Who knows? He just might go for you."

Ray shuddered, unconsciously backing away. Was it that weird-assed French teacher he met a while ago? But, she was a female, wasn't she? Ray frowned. You really could never be sure with people like _that_.

"But, what about those he is harassing? I should go help them." The golden eyed teen responded, trying not to think about how he was technically talking to a wall.

The voice laughed again and he could almost see the fanged smile that curled its lips.

"Don't worry. They're all right now."

"If you say so."

* * *

Detective Craven opened her eyes groggily, letting out a small groan of despair. She had fallen unconscious _again_! What was it going to take her to get to the doorway of this bloody house!

The woman got to her feet, dusting off her clothes as she glared hard auburn eyes up at the seemingly innocent house. Damn it all to hell. She had better be getting paid for this.

Why in all hells had she found herself unconscious again this time? Her head didn't hurt, so that put being hit physically out of the question. The answer dawned on her as she took a step onto the _fourth_ stone.

A dark image of a crazy haired….thing with sky high eyebrows surfaced in her already disturbed mind. The detective froze as the picture became clearer.

A wicked smile complete with yellow teeth as black hair curled around the pudgy face. Bright red clothes five sizes too small burning the eyes as lightning cracked in the background.

Detective Craven saw stars one second before she fainted again; the mental image of the evil monster nearly making her wet her pants.

Nearly.

* * *

**The Detective moves up one space.

* * *

**

Kai's eyes drooped to half-mast as he felt the red head's breath ghost over his lips. He was so close… There was so much tension that he could practically feel it crack through the air. His body ached for the contact if was deprived of and the blue haired boy resisted the urge to just grab the other's head and force him down on his lips.

Their breathing hitched as their mouths met in a chaste kiss. Kai's eyes fell shut as a long groan escaped from him. That seemed to be all the encouragement that Tala needed, for a second later their lips met again. Just this time, it was anything but gentle.

Teeth clacked and tongues wrestled as the two teens let out years of pent up frustration. Someone was moaning but neither could tell who it was, maybe they both were. Kai lifted a pale hand to tangle in Tala's fiery red hair and was delighted when he found out it was just as silky as he imagined.

Tala's hands weren't idle. They ran down Kai's arms, causing goosebumps to break out on the smooth skin. His hands found their way under the blue haired boy's shirt, brushing over sculpted abs and hard nipples.

Kai arched his back, breaking the kiss to let out a breathy gasp, his hands fisting in Tala's shirt.

"Come back my pretties! Come back to daddy! Come back and daddy will take you to the candy shop!"

The two teens froze as Beauregarde's voice echoed down from the top of the trap door. They didn't dare move nor make a sound until they heard the man's heavy footsteps walk away above them.

Then, realization dawned.

Crimson and ice blue eyes widened as Tala and Kai slowly pulled apart to stare, mortified, at each other. Heat flushed their already darkened cheeks and they quickly detangled themselves from one another. Tala stood, his mouth opening and closing, looking very much like a fish. Kai would've laughed at the sight if he weren't doing the same thing.

Finally, Tala's eyes left Kai's as the red head looked around frantically for an escape. Finding the stone door on his right, he hastily pushed it opened. Tala ran out of the small room, yelling at the top of his lungs in embarrassment as he sprinted down the hallway, spinning around a corner and out of sight, his screaming fading along with him as he distanced himself further and further away.

Kai stared blankly at the spot where the Russian had been just a minute ago. He sighed heavily, exiting the secret staircase. He found himself on the floor below the one he and Tala were on when they were… attacked by that Botox man. Kai shook his head, sighing once again.

This little game of lost and found was proving to be more troublesome than he had first thought.

The sound of someone yelling in an angry wail gradually became louder. Kai turned to stare down the opposite side of the hallway, crimson eyes widening as Tala came into view once again. He skidded to a stop when his eyes landed on Kai and the red head let out an uncharacteristic squeak.

"You!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the blue haired boy.

Kai raised a fine brow, wondering just what he had done this time.

"How the hell did you get in front of me!" Tala continued, his horrified ice blue eyes the size of saucers. "I ran as fast as I could!"

Kai resisted the urge to smack his head with his hand.

"You ran in a huge circle, you idiot!" he chose to say instead.

Tala blinked as if snapping out of a daze and looked around.

"Oh….Well, would you look at that."

* * *

Butler strode through the ground floor of the mansion, his hands clasped behind his back. He was almost positive that he knew this house better than the owners themselves but still he had not found a thing. Sighing, the middle aged man with the stuck up nose made his way over to the empty fireplace.

Butler had served this family for over ten years now and he'd be damned if he didn't get his mistress' money. It was the least she could do to repay him. His gaze skimmed over the familiar pictures hung on the wall over the fireplace.

"Spoilt little brat." He sneered whenhis grey eyes landed on a picture ofhis deceased mistress.

Suddenly, the fire sprung to life and Butler found himself tipping forward towards the deadly heat. He let out a terrified yell, his arms shooting out for some sort of leverage but they found none. The last thing he saw was the bright smile of the girl he had served and the last thing he heard was a deep, throaty laugh.

* * *

**Five down.

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: So, how was that? You know you liked Tala and Kai's make out scene! (wink) Hope you guys enjoyed that. Now, leave me some reviews!


	6. Six Down

Taiy-Chan: Yes, yes I know. It sure as hell took me long enough, didn't it? Sorry, sorry. I truly am! By the way, I don't expect many more chapters out of this story. 5 more at the most, but you guys all knew that this wasn't going to drag on for very long so I guess everything's fine and dandy. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_Protective Armor

* * *

_**

_Kai resisted the urge to smack his head with his hand. _

"_You ran in a huge circle, you idiot!" he chose to say instead. _

_Tala blinked, looking around._

"_Oh….Well, would you look at that."_

Kai rolled his crimson eyes heavenward, silently asking anyone listening for patience. Why this guy? Out of everyone in the world, why him?

But no one answered the distressed teen. The Russian sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Look," he said, effectively drawing Tala's attention from a picture on the wall. His right eye twitched. "We'll talk about our…. Relationship" Kai mentally cringed at the word. "later, alright?"

Tala nodded dumbly, his icy blue eyes wide.

"For now, what we have to figure out is how to get rid of…. Botox-man."

Tala paled, his already white skin going lighter (if that's even possible.).

"Damn right." He breathed.

Kai shrugged.

"Well, at least we've lost him for now, thanks to that trap door." He said. The blue haired boy smirked. "The look on his face was priceless."

Tala nodded again, grinning.

"Yeah, he's probably coming downstairs right now, looking for us!" the red head laughed.

Kai chuckled as well and the two of them laughed like two laughing laughers until it dawned on them…

Their eyes locked, widened with fear and horror.

"Oh, shit!"

And then, right on cue, as if someone wrote it that way, they heard a deep voice come from the darkened end of the hall.

"Hello, my sweet tarts… Come to daddy…" it sang, the horrible, warbling notes nearly cracking the windows.

Kai and Tala froze, terrified. The sound of a heavy footstep echoed throughout the corridor as their harasser took a step towards them. The noise seemed to shock them out of their fear and, making sure to make their screams manly, ran screaming down the hall and out of sight.

Beauregarde's sickly thin lips curved into a smile.

He had gotten a very nice view of their butts.

* * *

Detective Craven opened her eyes, blinking to get them to focus. 

'_Not again_' she thought upon seeing a trail of ants pass under her nose. _'This stupid case is going to end up killing me.'_

The detective stumbled to her feet, swaying as the world seemed to spin around her. She shook her head, her arms coming up to rub at her eyes. Once everything settled around her, she continued her trek up to the front door of the large, foreboding mansion.

As her boot hit landed on the _fifth_ stone, she heard voices coming from behind her. She turned around and watched as two young kids ran down the street, laughing and shouting at each other.

"This is my new beyblade!" one said, showing off what appeared to be a fancy looking top.

His friend snorted.

"What's a beyblade?" he asked, looking at the object with little interest. "It's just a spinning top!"

The first boy took out something from his pocket and attached the 'beyblade' to it and pointed it out in front of him.

"Watch this! Let it rip!"

Dt. Craven rolled her amber eyes and faced the house once again. Suddenly, she heard a horrified shout. She turned around too late as something crashed into her head. Her eyes rolled upward and the last thing she heard was the whirring of a top.

* * *

**Detective Craven moves up one space

* * *

**

Kai and Tala sprinted through the hallways, looking back over their shoulders frantically for any sign of the man dubbed _Botox_. Every time they thought they were safe, they would hear his perverted laugh as he followed them through the empty corridors of their friend's mansion.

The two teens came to a sudden stop, their shoes squealing against the carpeted floor. Kai looked down at the said footwear with confusion.

"How the hell did the squeak if it's carpeted…?" he mumbled.

Tala threw out his hand dramatically.

"No time for that! Which way do we go!" the red head shouted desperately.

It was true; their halt was because they came upon a fork in the road (or rather, the hallway). Two other paths were laid out before them, one going right and the other going left. They looked back behind them and listened for the sound of Beauregarde. Tala and Kai could only hear their harsh breathing and the beat of their hearts.

"Oh great, now that stupid Hilary Duff song's stuck in my head (1)" Tala grumbled.

Kai stared at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two quickly shook off the odd moment and picked the hallway to their left, running down through the dimly lit floor. The hallway turned sharply up ahead, but they just went faster. Then, they saw a shadow from around the bend. An eerie, tall shadow with its arms out in front of him, his nails stretched like claws.

"Come here my pretties…."

"Holy fuck!" Tala screamed as him and Kai whirled around.

They ran back through the corridor that they had just passed through. When they reached the fork, they took the path leading to the right, barely noticing the _Mariah Sucks_ scrawled onto the corner. Another corner loomed ahead and their hearts pounded harder in their ears. What would be waiting for them around that wall?

Kai and Tala skidded around the corner, realizing the other person coming from the other direction too late. They slammed into each other, letting out startled yells.

Tala and Kai quickly regained their composer, jumping to their feet and scrambling away.

But they had nothing to fear.

"Ow…" Ray groaned, slowly getting to his feet. He opened his golden eyes (he had shut them when he fell) and smiled sheepishly at the two embarrassed boys. "What's the rush?" he asked.

Kai opened his mouth to explain but snapped it shut when they heard laugher coming from down the hall. His and Tala's eyes widened in fear.

Ray quickly caught on, suppressing a shiver of his own at the sound. He grabbed the other two's wrists and dragged them down the hallway, going back the way he came.

"This way! There's a door down here that locks…" He said hurriedly.

Tala and Kai followed him silently.

Finally, after dashing up one flight of stairs, they reached two double doors that Ray pushed open, ushering them through before following them himself. He whipped around and shut the doors behind him, locking them securely.

Ray's hands fell away from the wooden surface and he breathed a sigh of relief, the tension draining from his shoulders. Turning to face Kai and Tala, he smiled.

"I'm Ray, nice to meet you."

* * *

Michelle and Emily wandered down the hallways of the mansion. They had long ago lost track of which floor they were on, or how many rooms they had searched in. 

"That damned fake French teacher. Where could she be hiding?" Emily muttered angrily.

"Pronche!" Michelle yelled passionately, using her nick name for the said teacher. She struck what she thought to be a heroic pose. "I shall find you and kill you and then kill you again! You can run but you can't-"

Emily rolled her eyes and proceeded to tune out her friend's ramblings. Turning down to another hallway, she frowned. It was much darker here.

There were no windows lining the outside walls, and there was only one door. Emily's heart started to beat faster.

"Michelle…" she breathed.

The brunette turned to her, immediately falling silent at the tone of her friend's voice. Emily jerked her head in the direction of the lone door. A slow, evil smile spread across Michelle's face as she met Emily's blue eyes.

"About fucking time…" she whispered, striding up to the door.

Emily came up behind her, nodding. Her hands clenched into tight fists. This was it.

Michelle took a deep breath and threw open the door, not hesitating before stepping into the darkness on the other side. Emily followed.

At first, all they could hear was the ticking of an old clock. Then… from the shadows…

"Bonjour…"

* * *

Beauregarde had followed them to the two double doors and now stood before them, not even pausing to appreciate the ancient statue of amour beside the right door. He reached out one of his old, wrinkled hands to grasp the door handle. 

"**_Now, now. We can't possibly have this…"_** Came an amused chuckle.

Beauregarde barely had the chance to let go off the metal handle and yell _'for the love of pretty, young boys!'_ before the once ignored statute of armor came crashing down upon him, the sound of the ringing metal echoing off the painted walls.

* * *

**Six down

* * *

**

Ray blinked.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, staring at Kai and Tala.

The younger ones shook their heads. Ray shrugged.

"Anyways, you say you're Tala and Kai?"

The younger ones nodded their heads this time. Ray looked at them strangely, wondering about their freaky silence.

"Okaay…. What now?" he looked around the room, frowning. Judging by the king sized bed, this was probably a bed room (well, duh Ray).

Kai snapped out of his stupor, glancing around him as well. His eyes widened as sudden realization hit him.

"This is… Pauline's room…"

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed that! Yes I know, it was short but what can I say? 

Hopefully, the 11th chapter of Because of You will be done soon (I _am_ working on it you know!) so look out for that! Until next time! See ya!

(1) When I wrote _'the beat of their hearts'_ I got that annoying Hilary Duff song, The Beat of My Heart, stuck in my head. (sweatdrop). Just thought I'd include it for randomness' sake. (no offence to Hilary Duff lovers, I just don't like the song very much)


	7. Seven Down

Taiy-Chan: It's been a while since I've last updated this so I'm sorry for the wait. This story is sadly coming to a close and this and the last chapter will both be very short. I considered putting them together, but I thought it would stay more with the way I've been writing this to separate them. The last chapter will be out shortly after this one.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_It's Raining French Teachers_

* * *

**

"You are so dead, Pronche." Michelle smirked as she pulled out a frenzy from beneath her shirt. She aimed the gun at the French teacher's head and loaded it.

Provenche's just raised her eyebrows higher. Emily shivered at the insane look on the teacher's face, but Michelle's hand was steady on the gun.

"Bye, bye." She whispered as she pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot through Provenche's forehead, the impact whipping her head back. Michelle and Emily didn't move, watching intently as the large body started to fall backwards. Then, it stopped and the curly head slowly rose.

"Now, that wasn't nice." Provenche cooed, smiling.

"What the…." Michelle stuttered, but she wasted no time.

She fired round after round as Provenche approached them. She fired at her head, but it did nothing; at her stomach but it just bounced off.

"Why. Won't. You. DIE?!" Michelle shouted, dodging out of the way just in time as the French teacher threw herself at them.

Emily shook her head.

"We're going to have to use the big guns…" she said, reaching behind her.

Michelle stared in wonder as Emily produced a huge water gun seemingly out of nowhere.

"Time to die, Crack Head!!" the blond cried as she pumped the gun up.

Provenche slowly advanced on her, her fangs and eyebrows bared. But Emily just smiled and pulled the trigger. The water rushed out in a powerful stream and hit Provenche square in the chest, throwing her back to smash through the window behind her. Her tortured scream echoed through the house.

* * *

**Seven Down

* * *

**

Detective Craven cursed violently under her breath as she pushed herself to her feet once again. Damn it! Would she ever get to that friggen door?

She shook her head as she stepped onto the _sixth_ stone leading up to the gloomy mansion. Suddenly, a piercing scream tore through the night. The auburn haired detective jumped. Her head shot up at the sound and her mouth dropped. A huge, fat curly haired woman was flying through the air, her large shadow darkening the house even more, if possible. She was falling fast…. Right over…

"Oh. Shit." Ms. Craven muttered.

Two seconds later, Provenche landed with a heavy thud right on top of our poor detective. The teacher's body rolled away lifelessly and Detective Craven was left unconscious (once again) on top of the sixth stone.

* * *

**The detective moves up one space

* * *

**

Ray, Tala and Kai looked around them with wide eyes. Sure enough, this was the master bedroom. The furniture was red and the bed was covered with black silk sheets. Ray whistled lowly in awe.

Tala's azure eyes landed on a wooden desk in the corner of the room. Resting on it was a sleek looking computer, its fan whirring and lights flashing. The red head grinned slyly and made his way over to the machine. Ray and Kai watched the teen wearily, silently wondering if they should let him touch Pauline's things.

Tala sat down on the leather computer chair and turned the monitor on. _XXX_ flashed in large, bold letters on the screen. Tala's smirk became devious.

"Oh… Lil' Pauline has been looking up poor." He sang, scrolling down the screen to the pictures displayed at the bottom.

His eyes widened in shock and he jumped away from the desk as if electrocuted. Kai and Ray raised their brows at the same time in amusement as Tala's face turned beat red. Curious as to what scared the red head so much, Ray walked over to the computer and peeked at the monitor. His eyes widened and he staggered back a few steps.

"Oh… God…" he muttered, covering his mouth.

"What is it??" Kai asked, he squinted at the screen from his vantage point.

When neither answered him right away, the blue haired teen crossed his arms impatiently.

"It's a ….. _gay_ porn site!" Ray finally blurted out.

Kai sighed and shook his head. Trust Pauline to…. He froze as he finally took a really good look at the room.

"Turn it off…" Tala groaned, covering his eyes and his flushed face.

"Uh… guys?" Tala and Ray turned to glance back at Kai, who was pointing a shaking finger at the walls.

And then, they saw them. How they missed them before was beyond the three boys. Posters of gay couples covered the walls like a collage. Ray's face paled and he looked ready to faint, while Tala and Kai's cheeks were painted dark red, little trails of blood dripping from their noses.

Their eyes finally settled on the far wall, where no posters covered its surface. Instead, the huge, handwritten words:

_TALA/KAI 4 EVA!!!_

stretched across it. Ray barely had the chance to notice the two little cartoon girls giving the thumbs up at the bottom before Kai and Tala grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out of the room. They slammed the door shut behind them, panting heavily. Ray was released and Kai fell back against the wall.

"Let this never be spoken of again." The blue haired boy rasped out. He glared at the other two, his fiery crimson eyes daring them to disagree.

But Tala and Ray just nodded silently, their eyes still wide with shock, embarrassment and horror from what they saw in that _demon's_ room.

* * *

Michelle and Emily strode victoriously through the hallways of the mansion, grinning from ear to ear. 

"We finally did it!" Michelle said, punching the air. "We finally killed that bitch of a French teacher!!"

Emily laughed.

"It was a heroic feat. Pauline would be proud." She said.

Michelle nodded solemnly, sniffing.

"She would give us crowns and call us her idols." The brunette sighed. She stopped suddenly as her eyes landed on a small door to their right.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

Michelle frowned.

"We never went through that door…. Did we?" the blue eyed girl said, pointing at the dark red door beside them.

Emily shook her head slowly.

"I don't think so."

"We might as well go in then!" Michelle said, excited to be exploring once again.

The two pushed opened the door and entered the room. The lights came on by themselves. Michelle and Emily's eyes widened and as their eyes locked, a slow smile spread across their faces.

"Well, lookie what we have here…."

* * *

A dark figure watched the two girls enter the room and bit her lip at the delighted look on both their faces. 

"Uh oh…" she muttered. She chuckled darkly, raising her long fingers to cover her mouth. Red, painted finger nails were filed to a point and glinted in the soft light of the empty hallways. "Pauline's not going to like this…"

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Wow that was longer than I expected. The next chapter will probably be around the same length. I hope you guys have had fun with this story so far. Thanks to everyone whose read and/or reviewed. You guys make me smile. Until the last chapter! See ya! 


	8. The End

Taiy-Chan: Alright, so it's the last chapter of 13 Dead End Drive. (sniff) I'll really miss this story, it was fun while it lasted, that's for sure. Thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to read and review this. You guys rock my socks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dedicated to my friends: Michelle, Emily, Morgaine and Lisa.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Dawn of the Dead

* * *

**_

"So…" Ray glanced from Tala to Kai and back again. He sighed heavily. "What do we do now?"

The two younger men shifted from foot to foot and refused to look at one another. Ray rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Look you guys, just because _Tala/Kai_ _forever _is written on that wall doesn't mean it's true." He said.

The two teenagers blushed and Ray's golden eyes widened.

"I mean… It's _not_ true… Right?" The riding teacher said slowly. When they still didn't answer he let out a laugh of disbelief. "Oh my…" Ray covered his mouth to suppress a giggle. "Oh my God, it _is_ true!!" The raven haired man burst out into loud guffaws.

Kai and Tala's faces reddened even more.

"Let's…" Kai glared as Ray continued to laugh. The older man waved for him to continue, quieting. "Let's just go back to the front room where we started, alright?" he finally stuttered out. "We may as well begin our search for the back card there, since it's obviously not in Pauline's…" he swallowed. "Room…"

"Yeah…" Tala whispered. "Let's do that.

Ray looked between them again and burst out laughing.

* * *

Five minutes later the three men were standing in the front room, the long wooden table laden with flowers standing empty in the centre. The place looked gloomy and lonely.

"Where do we start?" Kai asked.

The trio looked around them hopelessly. There were so many places where one could hide the small bank card in this house. Under the couch, behind a painting… They all sighed.

"Might as well start at the bottom and make our way up." Ray said, dropping to his knees.

Kai and Tala's eyes met, but they looked away a second later, blushing. They quickly followed Ray's lead and knelt down on the soft carpet. They crawled across the floor, searching all the nooks and crannies for the black plastic card.

"What… the hell are you guys doing?"

Ray, Tala and Kai's heads snapped up at the familiar voice. Their eyes met and they all slowly turned towards the sound.

Pauline stood before them, her hands on her slim hips. A fine dark brow was raised elegantly. She blew her black bangs from her face and shook her head.

"What is going on here?" Pauline demanded.

Tala's mouth opened and closed in his surprise, causing him to remind the girl of a fish.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Ray whispered/

"If you're seeing Pauline then yeah." Kai gasped.

The aforementioned teen rolled her eyes and strode over to them, growling when they shielded away.

"Look," she said lowly, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground. "If someone doesn't tell me what's going on right now…" she cracked her knuckles. "You'll be sorry."

Kai, Ray and Tala gulped and jumped to their feet, not sure whether they should run or stay and explain.

"You're supposed to be dead…" Tala finally blurted out.

Pauline just stared at him flatly. She turned her hazel eyes to Kai and Ray.

"Right… Can I have the truth this time?"

Ray hurried to explain.

"We all got letters saying that you had died and telling us to come here…" he trailed off.

Pauline's eyes widened with realization.

"Don't tell me…" the dark haired girl took a deep breath. "Caitlyn!!" she suddenly shouted, making the men flinch. "Get your _ass_ out here!!"

A dark figure flew down from one of the shadowed corners of the ceiling. It landed gracefully with a soft _thump_ beside Pauline. Kai, Tala and Ray edged away from the mysterious person. It straightened and now the boys could see that it was a teenage girl around their age. She flicked her long brown hair from her face and beamed.

"April Fools!!" She hollered, throwing her arms into the air.

They started at her blankly. Pauline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Caitlyn," she said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "April Fool's Day is two months away."

Caitlyn blinked and looked down at her black watch on her wrist. She studied it for a moment, cocking her head to the side.

"Well," she muttered. "Would you look at that?"

Pauling sighed again and the three boys sweatdropped. Ray turned to Caitlyn suddenly, as if realizing something.

"You! You're the one who was talking to me up on the fourth floor!" he said.

The brown haired girl grinned proudly.

"Yep, that was me alright." She purred. "You guys were very interesting to watch."

Kai frowned.

"You mean… you were the one who set this all up?" he asked.

Caitlyn nodded.

"Hell yeah. Pretty smart, huh?"

"So, where _were_ you, Pauline?" Tala asked.

The girl shrugged.

"I was at Alexandra's house for the day, I thought I told you guys but I guess I forgot. Anyways, who else is here?"

Caitlyn tapped her chin in thought.

"Michelle and Emily are here somewhere. They got their revenge on Provenche."

Pauline glared at her friend.

"I could tell by the body on my front steps." She said monotonously. The dark haired girl shook her head. "So, where are they now?"

Caitlyn fiddled with the hem of her black shirt and bit her lip. Pauline's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well?" she prodded.

Caitlyn shifted from foot to foot.

"Well…" she started slowly. "You know that room you have on the third floor? The one that has your secret stash of candy?"

Pauline growled.

"How do you know about my Secret Room?" she hissed.

"Um… um…. Michelle and Emily found it and are currently eating everything." Caitlyn blurted out in one breath.

Pauline's eyes widened in anger. She whipped around to face the stairs.

"Those bitches are _so_ dead!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, tearing across the room and up to the next floor. Within seconds, she was out of sight.

Kai, Ray, Tala and Caitlyn blinked. After standing there in silence for a few minutes, Caitlyn turned to the three boys.

"So, are you three the only ones left?" she asked.

Ray looked around.

"It looks…"

"I FOUND IT!!!" The four teens jumped in shock. Their wide eyes darted around the room for the source of the shout. Their gaze landed on the long wooden table, where a little grey haired stood on its surface, waving a black envelope in the air. "It was here all this time! In the flowers! How could I have missed it?!"

Caitlyn gasped.

"What… how are you still..."

The wrinkled man grinned slowly.

"You never killed ol' Hickory." He said. "Mwuahahahah!!!" and without wasting another moment, he bolted for the front doors, throwing them open and disappearing out into the night.

Kai slowly turned to Caitlyn and his face paled at the horrified look on the girl's face. He swallowed thickly.

"Caitlyn…" he said. "You didn't…. _really_ put Pauline's bank card in there… did you?"

* * *

Detective Craven's eyes snapped open as a blur of grey hair and wrinkles flew past her. She jumped to her feet, throwing Provenche's lifeless body off of her to bounce down the driveway. She set her gaze determinedly on the front door of the house and strode forward confidently.

She threw open the huge wooden doors and stood at the entrance proudly, her arms stretched wide.

"I've finally made it!! Detective Craven has-"

"Quick!! Catch him before he gets away!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dt. Craven blinked as a stampede of teenagers rushed towards the door, not seeming to notice her standing in their way. Their eyes were wide with madness and they snorted like bulls. They would stop for nothing and mow down anything in their path.

"Oh fuck it all…"

* * *

**-End-

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: And that's all she wrote. Well, it's done and I had a whole lot of fun writing it. There will be no sequel so don't ask for one, alright? I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Thanks to all who have reviewed and read the story, once again. Till next time!

Taiy-Chan


End file.
